Torn Spanish Version
by Maleysin
Summary: Taichi no puede decidir entre dos personas, ¿a quién escogerá? Taito & Taikeru Yaoi. Esta es mi traducción de un estupendo fic creado por el gran Clear Skies. ¡¡R&R! Finalizado
1. Tai

TORN  
  
(Rompimiento)  
Yo, Taichi Yagami, tengo un secreto.  
  
Oh Dios no, no eso. He sabido que soy gay desde que tenía trece años -la primera vez que besé a otro chico. No, es algo mucho peor que eso. Algo que podría arruinar mi vida seriamente si llegara a relucir.  
  
Estoy enamorado de dos personas.  
  
Algunos dirían que no es gran cosa. Elige al mas lindo, con el que te lleves mejor, el que sea mejor en cama, o mil categorías como esas. Pero no es tan fácil como eso. Primero, ni siquiera estoy seguro que quepan en las mismas categorías, y segundo, son hermanos.  
  
No se supone que debía haber pasado. La frase que todo mundo usa, y nadie entiende en realidad. Pues, yo si. Al principio, nunca esperé enamorarme de Matt, pero una vez que sucedió, solamente lo acepté. Descubrí que el sentía lo mismo por mi, y no hubo ningún problema. Es solo que, no fue mi intención enamorarme de su pequeño hermano también.  
  
Pasó muy de repente - me dí cuenta de que Tk no estaba en una fiesta en la casa de Yolei y lo encontré afuera, mirando las estrellas. Le pregunté juguetonamente qué buscaba, y el respondió muy seriamente que trataba de ver el cielo. Recuerdo mirar abajo donde el estaba sentado en el frío pasto, abrazando sus rodillas hacia su pecho, y darme cuenta de que estaba llorando - calladamente y sin alboroto. Me quité la chaqueta y la puse alrededor de sus hombros, luego me senté a su lado y le pregunté qué le sucedía. El volteó hacia mi esos profundos ojos azules y dijo, "¿Crees que con todos los millones de estrellas en el cielo para que los niños pidan deseos, encontrarán una para concederme el mío?." Recuerdo preguntarle a qué se refería, y me dijo que desde que sus padres se habían divorciado nadie nunca lo había abrazado, nunca le había dicho que era especial, nunca lo habían sentir amado propiamente. El dijo que amaba a Matt con todo su corazón, pero que solo eran hermanos -se amaban muchísimo, pero el quería a sus padres de regreso, quería que lo amaran propiamente de nuevo. Entonces, el dijo que estaba siendo egoísta y empezó a llorar de nuevo. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? No podía dejarlo afuera en una noche fría para que llorara hasta que sus ojos se pusieran rojos, así que lo jalé hacia mi regazo, lo abrasé y acaricié sus cabellos e hice pequeños ruidos sin sentido que al parecer son la respuesta automática del cerebro humano para confrontar las lágrimas. Cuando por dejó de llorar en mi hombro, alzó su cabeza hacia mi, y recuerdo ver sus labios de cereza y saber exactamente lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Y aún sabiéndolo, y con iguales cantidades de decisión y de horror, no pude hacer nada para detenerme. Seguro, me incliné y lo besé. Recuerdo pensar, Bien hecho, Yagami. Matt va a matarte por esto, pero no pude romper el beso. El se aferraba a mi, como si pensara que me iba desvanecer, pero a pesar de todo eso, el beso fue gentil y tierno. Cuando terminó, el se quedó ahí en mis brazos, aún sollozando, y lo abracé fuertemente contra mi pecho. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta - en ese instante hubiera ido a donde fuera y hubiera hecho lo que fuera por ese chico. Lo amaba.  
  
El único problema que había, es que en ese momento ya tenía una relación con Matt. Una relación de cuatro años - Nos habíamos juntado cuando teníamos catorce años. Nuestro primer beso fue completamente accidental e inesperado - Salí de la cancha de fútbol después de lesionarme fuertemente el tobillo, y el corrió a ayudarme, pues cojeaba mucho. Íbamos a la mitad del camino hacia los vestidores (y gracias a Dios, fuera de la vista de la cancha) cuando tropecé y caí junto con el sobre mi. Estuvimos así por al rededor de diez segundos, ninguno de los dos diciendo nada, nuestras cabezas acercándose poco a poco. Pienso que los dos estábamos realmente nerviosos, porque cuando nuestros labios por fin se tocaron nos apartamos abruptamente. Sin embargo, el no trató de levantarse, solo se quedó ahí, sonrojado y luciendo generalmente adorable. Eventualmente, ya no pude resistir la tensión, así que alcé mi mano, agarré la parte de atrás de su cabeza y la bajé hacia mi para besarlo. Supe en ese preciso momento que lo amaba.  
  
Así que ahí tienen. Los he besado a los dos y los amo a los dos. Dos puntos para cada uno. Quizá debería tratar lo de las categorías después de todo. Ok, ¿Cual es el mas lindo? Bueno, pues no podemos negar que Matt está buenísimo. Sin olvidar que podría parar el tráfico, podría causar una carambola de 12 kilómetros. Tiene un gran cuerpo, una maravillosa sonrisa (esa sonrisa de un lado que hace, debilita mis rodillas) y su cabello está siempre inmaculado. Si lo vieras en un museo, jurarías que una de esas estatuas de Adonis griegos ha cobrado vida y empezó a caminar por ahí. Tk, por otro lado, solo pararía el tráfico si los tiraras en frente de el. Su cabello rubio está constantemente despeinado, y no está ni siquiera cerca a tener el cuerpo que su hermano - mas bien, tiende a ser delgado y esbelto. Pero cuando su poco común tímida sonrisa aparece, su rostro se ilumina como un árbol de navidad. Matt puede ser totalmente embelesador, pero cuando Tk sonríe, es irresistible.  
  
Así que sobre el mas lindo, la prueba queda inconclusa. ¿Con quién me llevo mejor? Creo que Matt lleva la delantera en esta categoría. Tk es mas el tipo de persona 'que no le gusta salir' - le gusta acurrucarse y solamente 'estar juntos'. Es callado y no muy conversador. Al contrario, con Matt es genial estar. El siempre fue, y sigue siendo, mi mejor amigo. Nos la pasamos fantásticamente juntos, riendo y bromeando, haciendo trucos y cosas así. Podemos terminar las frases del otro, decir lo que el otro piensa, y cuando estamos juntos, hacemos las cosas mas locas ¡y divertidas!. Como cuando subimos los bóxers de Izzy por el hasta bandera, o empezamos el rumor de que Joe teje, o cuando le dijimos al entrenador de soccer de Sora que había abandonado el equipo para mejor jugar hockey.  
  
Entonces, un punto a Matt, por ser mi amigo tanto como mi novio. Ahora, quien es mejor en cama... Ok, esto es muy vergonzoso. Además, no puedo decidir. La primera vez que Matt y yo hicimos el amor fue simplemente increíble. Hicimos un pic nic en la cima de una colina a las afueras de Odaiba para ver las estrellas, y terminamos enrollados en la manta haciendo el amor, lenta y tiernamente. Por supuesto, al punto de Matt le ayuda que el es muy... uh... inventivo. Conoce los mejores afrodisíacos (me alimentaría de ostras cubiertas por chocolate si lo dejara) y tiene un conocimiento casi enciclopédico sobre todos mis puntos sensitivos. Tk, en comparación, es muy inocente. Si supiera la mitad de cosas que su hermano y yo hemos hecho, probablemente le daría una embolia. Lo que no quiere decir que no sea fantástico. Cada vez que hacemos el amor, es como la primera vez - es que el es tan... inocente y virginal. Es muy cuidadoso y amoroso, siempre anteponiendo mi placer ante el de el.  
  
Ugh, esto es horriblemente difícil. Hasta ahora, Matt leva la delantera, por no hay tanto entre ellos para justificar mi decisión. Como sea, tengo que hacer una decisión. Esto no puede seguir así para siempre -tarde o temprano Matt se enterará sobre mi y Tk, y todo el infierno explotará. Me siento terrible engañándolo. El ha sido tan fantástico conmigo desde que estamos juntos - dando flores cada día de San Valentín, cuidándome cuando estoy enfermo, y nunca olvidando un cumpleaños o aniversario. Honestamente no puedo creer que he sido lo suficientemente egoísta como para tener un romance con Tk.  
  
Está dicho, amo a Tk. Es tan dulce y tierno, y algunas de las cosas que hace me hacen derretir. Como cuando me cocinó un pastel el solito - especialmente valeroso considerando que Matt siempre ha sido el experto culinario de la familia, así que Tk nunca se atrevió a hacer algo así el solo. Las cosas que hace, solo por mi - me hacen sentir muy especial, y lo amo aún mas por eso.  
  
¿Qué clase de decisión es esta de todas maneras? Al que sea que elija, tendría que rechazar completamente al otro - y solo se hace peor por el hecho de que son hermanos. No quiero ser lo que se interponga entre ellos. Por supuesto, eso no es cierto. Si lo fuera, nunca hubiera empezado a ver a Tk a espaldas de Matt. Todo es mi culpa. Supongo que cuando finalmente se entere Matt, mereceré lo que sea que venga. Quizá no debería hacer ninguna elección, quizá solo debo dejar las cosas venir y tomar lo que merezca. Sin embargo, no quiero perderlos. A ninguno de los dos. Quisiera que hubiera alguna forma de dividirme, para así poder tenerlos a los dos. Los amo a los dos. No se como - o por qué - sucedió, pero así es.  
  
Ok, así que tengo tres opciones. Una, no hacer nada. Seguir viéndolos a los dos y esperar a que Matt se de cuenta y todo explote en mi cara, sin manera de saber cuando pasará. Dos, escoger a Matt. Decirle a Tk que ya no puedo verlo. Perder esa maravillosa sonrisa, y nunca tenerlo cocinándome pasteles de nuevo. Tres, escoger a Tk. Decirle a Matt que he estado viendo a su hermano por mas de un año, engañándolo a sus espaldas. Perder una gran amistad así como terminar una relación de cuatro años, y probablemente perder a todos mis amigos junto con el. Matt los conoce tan bien como yo, así que se verás forzados a escoger entre el y yo así como yo estoy siendo forzado. No puedo hacer esto. Es demasiado duro. No puedo escoger entre ellos - los amo a los dos demasiado. Aún así, ¿qué clase de cerdo soy? He engañado a mi novio, quien confía en mi, con su hermano de quince años. Le he dicho a Tk que lo amo aunque estoy con su hermano, aunque no le podamos decir a nadie sobre nuestra relación por temor a que Matt se entere. Tk vive con temor de que su hermano llegue un día a confrontarlo. Le he dicho a Matt que lo amo mas que a nadie, que quiero estar con el para siempre. Palabras retorcidas, mentiras retorcidas. Los he besado a los dos, he dormido con los dos, y los amo a los dos. Y no merezco a ninguno. Ambos merecen algo mas que un tonto mentiroso y estafador como yo. Se que van a pedirme que escoja entre los dos, y se que voy a tener que hacerlo. Lo que no se, es a cual escoger, o por qué.  
  
Sigo viéndolos del modo en que los amo. Matt después de la primera vez que hicimos el amor, su cabello regado en la manta a mi lado, un brazo sobre mi pecho, viéndose pacífico en la luz de la mañana... Tk cuando me trajo el pastel, parado en el pasillo, esa adorable sonrisa jugando con sus labios, grandes ojos azules brillando de felicidad... Matt después de que nos persiguieron por las calles de Odaiba en nada mas que nuestros bóxers después de que fuimos descubiertos por un guardia de seguridad, besándonos apasionadamente en la fila de atrás de un cine vacío. Su rostro rebosante, jadeando, riendo incontrolablemente, y entonces, inclinándose y besándose, retomando donde nos quedamos... Tk despertando en la mañana después de nuestra primera noche juntos, parpadeándome dormilonamente, y después ver su hermosa sonrisa saliendo como el sol... Matt después de la primera vez que le dijimos a nuestros padres, un brazo tomando protectivamente mis hombros, listo para tomar toda la culpa y furia en el... Tk después de nuestro primer beso, descansando en mis brazos y con su rostro hundido en mi pecho, su cabello dorado rozando mi cara... ¿Como podría escoger?  
  
**  
  
"Entonces estamos de acuerdo. Una sola decisión, tu o yo." Tk tomó un largo respiro, y asintió. Esperaba que Matt se volviera loco con furia y que empezara a gritar, pero no lo hizo. En vez, lo tomó con calma - casi demasiado. Entre los dos, accedieron que no podía seguir así y que Tai tenía que tomar una decisión, aunque sabían que heriría a todos. Ninguno de los dos sabía a quien iba a escoger Tai, ni siquiera se atrevían a esperar que ellos serían a los que escogería, y casi secretamente deseando que pudiera seguir así. Esto podría fortalecer su relación con Tai y con el otro hasta algún punto, incluso mas allá. "Entonces bien." Matt se levantó, extendiendo una mano a Tk, pero cuando Tk la tomó, pudo sentir la tensión apenas escondida bajo la superficie. Nunca será como solía ser - nunca nos abrazaremos o hablaremos en la misma forma. Nadie ganará hoy, solo perderá.  
  
**  
  
Juego con la llave de mi departamento, solo tratando de quitar el seguro en el tercer intento, y cuando la puerta se abre desearía haberla tirado afuera en la coladora. Matt y Tk están ambos sentados ahí. Los ojos de Matt son oscuros, sin alguna expresión en su rostro; los ojos de Tk son rojos y un poco hinchados, toda su actitud está a la defensiva - radia vibraciones de no me pegues, por todo, desde los hombros encogidos hasta las manos juntas. Por supuesto, instantáneamente lo sé. He estado tres horas caminando aturdido por la ciudad, contemplando este evento, y aquí está sucediendo frente a mi. Demonios - no debí darle a Matt una llave. Matt habla, su voz tan inexpresiva como su rostro. Se que mantenerse tan calmado debe costarle mucho, y me atrevo a pensar como sería si se le fuera la calma por un solo momento. "Entonces - ¿a quién de los dos amas mas?"  
__________________________________________________________________  
¡Aloha!  
  
Heyyy!!! ¿cómo están? Espero que bien, ahora procederé a explicar todo esto, ok?  
  
Ok, resulta, que si se dan una vuelta por ff.net, en la sección en inglés, encontrarán a este fabuloso escritor llamado "Clear skies", la primera vez que leí uno de sus fics, me di cuenta de que había algo asombroso con el, y así lo es. Después de que leí su mejor fic, que es de los mejores en el sitio sin dudar, llamado "Fields of gold", se me hizo injusto que las personas que no hablamos inglés no podamos disfrutar de su trabajo y me dispuse a convencerlo de que me dejara hacer la traducción, pero como no está terminado, decidí traducir este.  
  
No es por nada, pero este fic está por ponerse GENIAL. Originalmente, los lectores tenían la decisión de con quién se iba a quedar Tai, o sea, que hicieron sus votaciones para ver como se iba a desarrollar. Ahora, pues ya no, el final ya está escrito, pero les recomiendo que sigan en contacto para ver el desarrollo de este fantástico fic.  
  
Dejen sus reviews por favor, para saber que no hice todo esto como para que nadie lo lea. además, mi querido Clear Skies, tiene que saber que nos gusta lo que hace. ¡Ah! Y dense su vuelta para leer sus fics, de verdad, que son geniales.  
  
Tons, los veré luego, ok? El siguiente capítulo estará súper!!!  
  
MALEYSIN ~~^_^~~ *Keep smiling* 


	2. Tk

TORN  
  
Ugh, esto no va a ser bonito. Me encojo aun mas, haciéndome bolita en un vano intento de bloquear el mundo y prevenir lo que ahora es inevitable. Tan pronto como Tai aclare su mente y deje de parecer un pececillo dorado, tendré que afrontar la situación donde habré perdido a las dos personas más importantes para mí en el mundo. Suena estupido, ¿No? Las dos personas que más quiero, y he arruinado todo. Matt nunca me hablara de nuevo, y de alguna manera, no creo que Tai se sentirá muy dispuesto hacia mi tampoco. No puedo creer que haya arruinado su relación. Ellos eran perfectamente felices antes de que yo apareciera, eran el uno para el otro - mejores amigos se convierten en mucho mas. Y luego, lo hecho a perder. Me interpuse entre ellos dos, los aparte, rompí lo que tenían. Me odio por eso. No puedo creer lo egoísta que he sido - nunca pensé en lo que era mejor para Tai o Matt, aunque diga que los amo.  
  
Claro, ellos son el uno para el otro, cualquier tonto puede ver eso - incluso un tonto tan grande como yo. Deberían ver sus miradas cuando están en la misma habitación - esas pequeñas miradas y sonrisas. Como si supieran exactamente lo que el otro piensa o algo así. No es justo.  
  
Ack. Otra vez con el egoísmo. Quiero lo que no puedo tener; quiero lo que ellos tienen. Quiero ser el que haga a Tai verse así, el que lo bese frente a todos en vez de detrás de una puerta cerrada, el que lo ame. Porque si lo amo. No debería, lo se, pero lo hago. No puedo evitarlo - hay tanto de el que me hace amarlo. Todo sobre el - desde el modo en que tuerce la boca cuando hace una de sus bromas hasta cuando se refiere a aspectos mas. físicos. El es como una vela ardiendo, y yo soy la mecha. Y estoy a punto de ser quemado.  
  
Ya era tiempo, supongo. Estaba destinado a venir y capturarme, y no es más que lo que me merezco. Todavía recuerdo como empezó. Esa fiesta con Yolei. Dios, desearía nunca haber ido. Si solo me hubiera quedado en casa, ver la película que iba a ver, ir a la cama a la hora que debía en vez de desvelarme, siendo un buen niño, esto nunca hubiera pasado. El primer paso en un largo camino cuesta abajo. No me sentía muy bien esa noche, me acababan de decir que había reprobado matemáticas (soy terrible con los números - no puedo ni siquiera ver que uno mas dos no es igual a tres corazones intactos), y entonces vine a casa y le grite a mi madre. Ella empezó, queriendo saber como me había ido en las calificaciones. Yo solo empecé a reprocharle todo tipo de cosas sobre ella y mi padre y como se olvidaron de amarnos cuando se dejaron de amar ellos. Fue horrible - hasta la hice llorar - pero estaba tan molesto que no me puede detener. Por eso fue que termine yendo a esa estupida fiesta - mi pequeño acto de rebelión. Probablemente era una fiesta decente - Yolei siempre ha sido buena con los eventos sociales - pero no me di cuenta. Ya no estaba molesto, solo extremadamente miserable. Parecía como si todo mundo se la pasara bien menos yo. No baile, no jugué ningún juego, ni siquiera hable con nadie. Eventualmente, me di cuenta que quería estar solo y me salí. Encontré un buen lugar tranquilo en el jardín y procedí a llorar. Fue ahí cuando escuche a alguien venir a mis espaldas. Recuerdo querer correr, esconderme, pero era demasiado tarde. Nunca espere que fuera Tai. Pensé que podría ser Yolei haciendo la 'No llores todo va a estar bien' rutina, o Kari queriendo que regrese a pretender que soy su novio. (Que irónico eso resulto ser). Pude haber soportado a Ken o Sora, pude hacerlos ir con cualquier mentira y ganar su comprensión. Pero no Tai. No se que fue, pero por alguna razón me di cuenta que no podía mentirle. Tendría que decirle todo - por eso quería correr. Todavía recuerdo lo sorprendido que estaba cuando me pregunto que era lo que buscaba. Su tono era suave, y me di cuenta que el no me había visto llorando. Le dije que estaba buscando el cielo o algo así. La próxima cosa que supe, era que su chaqueta estaba alrededor de mis hombros y el estaba a mi lado, preguntando que era lo que me pasaba. Trate de inventar otra cosa de nuevo, diciendo algo sobre buscar un estrella en la cual poder desear sobre millones, pero el pudo ver a través de eso - siempre ha sido bueno en eso - y me pregunto que era lo que en realidad me pasaba. ¿Qué podía decir? Siempre había sido terrible en simpatía. Solo abrí mi boca y deje salir todo - todos mis temores e inseguridades, como desde que mis padres se divorciaron nadie me había amado apropiadamente. Le dije que debería ser feliz con solo tener un hermano que me era devoto, pero nunca fue suficiente. Entonces le dije que estaba siendo egoísta y empecé a llorar de nuevo.  
  
Hasta ese entonces, nunca había pensado en Tai como una persona tan sociable. Ken era siempre el que comprendía y todos acudían a el o a Sora cuando tenían problemas. No recuerdo a nadie - excepto Kari, posiblemente - acudir a Tai para llorar en su hombro. Solo el cielo sabe por que, pero encontré esa noche que detrás de de esa imagen de macho del soccer, existe la persona mas cariñosa y comprensible de todas las personas. Ahí estaba yo, siendo el mas patético pedazo de basura posible, mereciendo nada que el marchándose molesto, ¿Y que es lo que hace? Me abraza. Me sienta en su regazo y me abraza, con su barbilla en mi cabeza y acariciando mí cabello. Hundí mi rostro en su cuello y empecé a llorar hasta que su camisa estaba mojada, odiándome a mi mismo todo ese tiempo por ser tan débil y deseando poder ser tan fuerte como el. Aunque esperaba que me empujara en cualquier momento, nunca lo hizo. Me abrazo tan fuerte que podía sentir su calido aliento en mi cabello, tan cerca que podía sentir su pecho alzarse y bajar, tan cerca que podía sentir los latidos de su corazón mezclados con los míos. Eventualmente, ya no podía llorar. Todo lo que tenía dentro de mi habían fluido junto con mis lagrimas. Dejaron algo como una aspiradora. pero no por mucho.  
  
Seguí ahí por unos segundos, aferrándome a el, no queriendo que se fuera. Repentinamente me di cuenta de lo que hacia, y me moví para levantarme. Voltee hacia arriba a mirarlo, tratando de agradecerle e irme, pero algo me hacia quedarme ahí. Era la mirada en sus ojos. Era algo en esos profundos ojos cafés que me hicieron mirar dos veces, esperando no estar alucinando. No podía creerlo. Digo, no he tenido mucho afecto en mi vida, pero esto no era un error. A el realmente le importaba, le importaba lo que me pasaba, lo que sentía. Fue entonces cuando sucedió. Posiblemente la mas grande corriente de emociones que he sentido en mi vida. Sentí un tipo de conexión abrirse entre nosotros - ahora que sabia que le importaba, me abrí completamente, instintivamente regresando amor y calor. Apreté mi brazo alrededor de el, alzando con mi otra mano su mejilla para tocarla con la punta de mi dedo, haciéndome una pregunta que requería respuesta desesperadamente - pero que sabia no debería preguntar. Una voz en mi cabeza me gritaba no, el esta con tu hermano, no deberías hacer esto, pero no podía detenerme. Me estire hacia el y el respondió, agachándose y capturando mis labios.  
  
Mi primer beso, y era con el novio de mi hermano. ¿Qué tan enfermizo era eso? Me sentí tan. raro, después me sentí sucio, pero al mismo tiempo, increíblemente feliz. La mitad de mi se sentía increíblemente feliz, no podía creer que alguien me quería; la otra mitad me decía que este chico ya estaba tomado, que era el novio de mi hermano. Por un largo tiempo no podía creer que en realidad lo había hecho. Cuando el regreso por mas, casi me parto a la mitad.  
  
Honestamente no podía creerlo. Cuando escuche su voz en la otra línea del teléfono se deslizo entre mis dedos y tuve que recogerlo otra vez. Me invito a su casa, y yo fui, totalmente preparado para el discurso de 'lo- que-hicimos-estuvo-mal'. Cuando llegue, creí que había adivinado. Se encontraba parado ahí, brincando nerviosamente de pie en pie y raramente viéndome a los ojos. Me ofreció asiento el cual no acepte - quería poder salir rápidamente. Entonces algo totalmente inesperado ocurrió. Empezó a hablar, y en lugar del discurso que esperaba, se confeso. Confeso que no había pensado en nada mas que en mi desde el beso, de no atreverse a ver o llamar a Matt para que no fuera que digiera algo que no debería decir, y sobre todo, que quería volver a verme. No tenia idea de que decir. Me quede completamente en blanco. Supongo que mando una señal incorrecta - el se volteo y dijo que si quería irme, ese era un buen momento. Mucho de mí me gritaba que me diera la vuelta y saliera antes de que pudiera lastimar a Matt aun más. Pero, siempre he sido un pequeño terco idiota. En vez de correr como sabia debía, hice exactamente lo contrario - fui hacia el y puse mis brazos a su alrededor. No exactamente el numero uno de la lista de Las Cosas Mas Inteligentes Que He Hecho. Aun entonces, una parte de mi no lo creía. Todavía esperaba que me empujara, que regresara a Matt y me dejara solo, pero no lo hizo. Me rodeo con sus brazos, me lleno de besos, y lloro. Y yo se lo permití.  
  
Dios, soy un egoísta pedazo de basura. Aun ahora, sigo en silencio deseando que me elija, pero no, no debe. No debe. El y Matt han estado juntos por cuatro años - ¿Quién soy yo para entrometerme entre ellos? El tiene que quedarse con Matt, el tiene que quedarse con el. y como deseo que se pudiera quedar conmigo. Cuando escoja a Matt (y lo hará - ¿Quién podría escogerme sobre mi hermano?), mi corazón se partirá a la mitad. Amo a mi hermano, y quiero que Tai sea feliz, pero. Amo a Tai también. El es la única persona en mi vida por la que he sentido esto. Me hace sentir. indescriptible. Calido y feliz e increíblemente contento. Nunca merecí el tiempo que el paso conmigo, la atención que me presto, y lo amo mucho por eso. Así que aunque se que le pertenece a mi hermano, y aunque los amo a los dos lo suficiente como para reconocerlo, sigo queriendo estar con el. Que me abrase como solía hacerlo. ¿Es eso demasiado pedir?  
  
Supongo que estoy a punto de averiguarlo. Finalmente Tai esta controlado. Su boca se abre y yo me abrazo.  
  
Ok, ahí esta el segundo capitulo después de quien sabe cuanto tiempo.  
  
Quiero pedir una disculpa por todo lo que me tarde. Mi computadora no sirve ¡Se descompuso y estoy horriblemente frustrada! Como ven, esto significa que TODOS mis fics se han retrasado y se retrasaran aun más. Lo siento mucho, pero no se preocupen, los repondré cuando recupere mi comp. De nuevo.  
  
Hay muuuchos errores de ortografía, y faltan millones de acentos, pero estoy en compu prestada y no puedo ponerme los moños, perdón por eso también.  
  
Ok, en la versión original en este capitulo las votaciones iban 10-8 a favor del Taikeru. El final es.  
  
Gracias a los que han dejado reviews, en el próximo capitulo agradeceré individualmente.  
  
MALEYSIN Keep Smiling  
  
¡REVIEWS! 


	3. Matt

TORN  
  
Capítulo III  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Este no ha sido un buen día. Primero, casi me atropellan de camino a la universidad, y el conductor amenaza de demandarme a *mi* por angustia mental. Luego, mi maestro favorito me reclama por un trabajo que lleva dos días de atraso. Dos días. Después, mi madre me llama y anuncia que viene a ver mi casa mañana. Sin avisar ni nada. Así que, estoy si tiempo de hacer algo con el total desastre en el que se encuentra mi departamento. Oh, y me enteré que mi novio, mi koibito, el amor de mi vida se ha estado acostando con mi hermano. *No* un buen día.  
  
No podía creerlo. De hecho, llegué bastante cerca de convertirme en un postal como nunca en mi vida (*). Tuve que empujar todo de lado, convertirme frío e insensible para poder soportarlo. ¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso? ¿Y por qué Takeru? demonios, ¡mi propio hermano! Esto lleva la rivalidad entre familiares algo lejos. Creí que los dos me amaban - supongo que me equivoqué. Y esto después de todo lo que ha pasado. Cuando el papá de Tai lo amenazó con castigarlo, prohibirle volver a verme, ¿quién defendió al bastardo? Yo. Cuando le dio gastro-enteritis, ¿quién se sentó a su lado, tomó su mano, le habló y vació el frasco donde vomitaba? Yo. ...¿Quién lo pone antes que todo en su vida? Yo...  
  
Dios, nunca creí que podría llegar a esto. Digo, nunca esperé que duráramos por siempre... Bueno, sí lo hice. Fui estúpido e idealista e idióticamente romántico sin remedio. Pensé que una vez que nos enamoráramos estaríamos así para siempre. Felices por toda la eternidad. Con rosas y pajarillos y todo eso. Demonios, ¿qué fue mal? ¿Dónde, en este tiempo, me equivoqué? Le he cocinado la cena (sin mencionar desayunos) mas veces de las que puedo contar, he ido a todos sus juegos de soccer, pasé una navidad completa solo abrazándolo y acariciando su cabello. He sido parte de su vida por cuatro años. ¿Qué eso no cuenta nada?  
  
Me sigo preguntando como demonios nunca me di cuenta. Lo que pensé eran pequeñas cosas, ahora parecen las mas obvias señales que no puedo creer que las haya dejado pasar. Una mirada, una pequeña sonrisa, un roce casual. Escondidos a plena vista, donde fui demasiado ciego como para verlo. Mi hermano. ¿Cómo se supone que debí de haberlo visto?  
  
Y entonces me di cuenta. Nunca le dije 'Te amo'. Oh, lo he dicho - en el calor del momento, o susurrado suavemente cuando se está quedando dormido, pero nunca propiamente. Me intimido por cosas así - nunca pude verlo a la cara cuando me miraba con esa amorosa intensidad en sus ojos y me decía "te amo" con mas fuerza en su voz que jamás haya oído antes. Entonces bajaba la miraba y decía 'lo sé' o 'el sentimiento es mutuo' o algo estúpido como eso. Es que, nunca estaba seguro. Era la primera que incluso me gustaba alguien, ni siquiera hablar de estar en una relación. No tenía nada con que compararla, ninguna experiencia anterior para darle nombre a ese cálido sentimiento que sentía cuando el estaba cerca de mi. No sabía como llamarle a ese sentimiento cuando me besaba o cuando... lo hacíamos. Demonios. Ni siquiera puedo decir 'hacer el amor' en caso de que estuviera mintiendo. La más increíble experiencia en mi vida, y no puedo darle su nombre apropiado. Estoy a punto de perderlo. Nunca le he dicho que lo amo. Quizá nunca tenga la oportunidad.  
  
Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Ha estado para ahí demasiado tiempo. ¿Cómo puede ser esta decisión tan difícil? Tk o yo, yo o Tk. Mis cuatro años de devoción contra...lo que sea que hayan tenido. Por quien sabe cuando tiempo. Cielos, ni siquiera se cuanto tiempo estuvieron escondiéndose a mis espaldas. ¿Un año? ¿Dos? ¿Cuánto tiempo me ha estado mintiendo cada vez que le preguntaba si estaba bien? ¿Desde cuando no significo lo suficiente para él? Obviamente no fui suficiente. Tenía que ir a mi pequeño hermano por lo que yo no pude darle. Dios, debo ser el peor novio en el planeta. Solo quiero ir, tomar su mano y salir de ahí, lejos de esto. Alguna voz aniñada dentro de mi me dice 'has que esto se vaya. No me gusta ahora. Haz que sea como antes, cuando todo estaba bien'. Quiero regresar al tiempo donde nos tomábamos de la mano y caminábamos por el parque, no importándonos quien nos veía; cuando nos robábamos besos cada segundo que podíamos; cuando salíamos y nos sentábamos bajo las estrellas y solo nos abrazábamos el uno al otro. Pero no puedo. Esto ha pasado, y nada volverá a ser lo mismo. Nunca lo veré de la misma manera de nuevo. Cuando pregunte '¿Estás bien?' No tomaré un 'si' por respuesta. Observaré cada uno de sus movimientos, revisaré su mail, escucharé sus conversaciones telefónicas. Sé que lo haré. ¿Y qué sobre Tk? Nunca confiaré en él de nuevo. El se robó a mi novio. Esto me está partiendo a la mitad.  
  
Tai me escogerá a mí. Sé que lo hará. Tiene que. Ha estado conmigo por más tiempo. Fui si primer novio. El debe escogerme. Entonces, ¿por qué mira a Tk así? Me digo a mi mismo que es una mirada de 'lo siento, no podemos vernos ya más', pero no me creo. Va a escoger a Tk, ¿verdad? ¿Qué haré si lo hace? Seré plato de segunda mesa, el 'otro', el que solo usó para pasar el tiempo. El que no fue suficientemente bueno. ¡Pero he hecho lo mejor que puedo! Hemos estado juntos por tanto tiempo. Ahora apenas y recuerdo como es estar solo. El siempre ha estado ahí - nuestros nombre son prácticamente sinónimos. Nos hemos convertido en casi una persona, para nuestros amigos y para el otro. No puedes tener a Tai sin Matt. Somos un acto doble, inseparables. O eso creí.  
  
Difícilmente puedo soportarlo ya. La tensión me está carcomiendo. ¡Escógeme, maldito, escoge y termina con esto! Quédate con el si quieres, déjame solo, solo has algo. Tengo que saber - ¿Quién significa más para ti? ¿Quién prende tu fuego? ¿Quién te gusta más? En cualquier minuto ahora, voy a desquebrajarme. Te voy a gritar, como lo he querido hacer desde que me enteré. Me he estado aguantando por mucho tiempo, y estoy a punto de explotar. No sé que pasará si lo hago. ¿Me podré detener antes de que llegue muy lejos y te pierda por siempre? ¿Qué si empiezo a gritar justo cuando mi nombre está a punto de pasar por tus labios? Demonios, tengo que saber. ¿El o yo?  
  
Te mojas los labios nerviosamente, y me inclino hacia delante casi subconscientemente. La tensión en el aire tararea como la cuerda de una guitarra. Tk solo sigue sentado ahí, mordisqueando su labio inferior, los ojos clavados en el suelo. ¿Ves? A él no le importa. ¡Escógeme a mí! Partes tus labios, solo un poco... Y en ese pequeño segundo, Tk levanta su cabeza, y me doy cuenta que tan mal he estado. Sus ojos están rojos, su rostro herido, lágrimas aún deslizándose por sus mejillas. Te ve con una mirada mitad rogándote, mitad resignándose que atraviesa mi corazón y me hace querer llorar por el. No puedo creer que haya hecho esto, forzado esto en ellos. "Espero que sean felices juntos" Y es todo lo que dice, en una pequeña, suave voz. Hay un momento en que todos parecimos haber sido tomados fuera de tiempo, y entonces el se va. En un segundo el está ahí, en el siguiente la puerta se balancea cerrada detrás de el al correr afuera dentro de la noche. Me siento horrible...  
  
Volteas hacia mí y veo que tú también estás llorando. Hay una cálida humedad en mis mejillas - supongo que nos llegó a todos. Me ves con una mirada implorante y, de repente me doy cuenta - no sabes qué hacer. Ni yo tampoco. ¿Te dejo ir detrás de él, como debería? ¿O te tomo entre mis brazos, como quiero tan desesperadamente? Supongo que es mi decisión ahora.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
¡Aloha!  
  
(*) Quedarse como una postal, significa que se quedó paralizado físicamente, e internamente, encerró sus sentimientos de ser mostrados en el exterior.  
  
El siguiente será el capítulo final, y hasta este, la puntuación era un empate a 19 para cada uno.  
  
Esta traducción no es completamente fiel, porque si la hago literalmente, no tendría mucho sentido para nosotros, ya que los modismos ingleses son algo difíciles tanto como de traducir, como de entender, así que, esto sería mas bien una Traducción *adaptada* al español.  
  
Las gracias:  
  
Mei Ikari - Oh, muchas gracias... La verdad, uno de los primeros fics que leí en inglés, fue uno que se llama "Love in the circle line" del mismísimo CLEAR SKIES, autor de este mismo fic, y desde entonces, me enamoré de sus fics. Y si, tengo planeado continuar traduciendo sus fics. En cuanto termine con este, pienso continuar con su obra maestra (para mi gusto) "Fields of gold" un deathfic *b*e*l*l*o*. Sigue mandando tus reviews que me agradan, ¡mucho!  
  
Gaby - Entiendo tu trauma, VIVÍ tu trauma. ¡Sigue leyendo! ¿qué ya se te olvidó tan rápido? Y por cierto, a ver cuando me llamas porque en tu casa ¡nunca me contestan! Y ya sabes por qué...  
  
Lore-chan - Nunca falta tu review y te estoy agradecida DE POR VIDA. Gracias por tus ánimos y uno de mis objetivos al escribir es no decepcionar a la gente que cree en mi. A ver cuando continúas tus fics...  
  
Master, the Gambler - Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, ¡la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿no?! Muchas gracias por este review y por los demás que me has mandado. Espero que hayas disfrutado ese capítulo.  
  
Continuaré tan rápido como pueda, es solo que... Bueno, tanto como a Clear Skies como a mi, nos encantan los reviews, así que, sentimos que se desperdicia trabajo cuando la gente no lo lee. Esta adaptación está hecha para los lectores conozcan el trabajo de otros autores, en este caso Clear Skies, entonces, no tiene caso si nadie lo lee...  
  
Entonces, si estás leyendo esto, por favor déjame un review para saber que más 3 personas están interesadas.  
  
¡Me ayudas a subir capítulos más rápido!  
  
Esto sería todo por hoy, y ¡muchas gracias a los que lo han leído!  
  
Keep on!  
  
-Taito rocks!  
  
MALEYSIN ~~^_^~~ *Keep smiling* 


	4. Final

_Clear Skies: Ouch. Este capítulo fue muy doloroso de escribir. Es probable que duela al leer. Están advertidos. Una pequeña nota antes de que continúen, - **koibito** significa novio o amante; **itoshii** significa amado, alma gemela. _

** -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Torn**

Capítulo IV: _"Final"_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Ve"

Aun cuando la palabra atraviesa mis labios, veo tu boca tornarse en una triste sonrisa, y se que has tomado tu decisión. Vienes hacia delante y me envuelves entre tus brazos, abrazándome fieramente, hundiendo tu rostro en mi hombro. 

"Te amo." tu voz es baja por mi camisa; te sonrío entre mis lágrimas, humedezco mis labios, y finalmente sigo las palabras que he querido decir desde hace tanto tiempo.

"También te amo." Me miras cuestionantemente, pero no hay tiempo. Desenlazo tus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, empujándote firmemente en la dirección de la puerta. "Anda ve. Ve."

Tu tomas mi brazo, aferrándote a mi por solo un momento, entonces, con una mirada atrás, sales por la puerta hacia la noche. 

* *

Apenas puedo ver. Está oscuro, mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, y llueve muy fuerte. Limpio las lágrimas fuera de mis ojos con mi mano, siguiendo adelante, sin importarme a dónde voy. Mi respiración viene en ráfagas, tratando de ahogar llantos, y sé que no puedo continuar corriendo.

Piedra contra mis dedos. Colapso contra ella agradecidamente, completamente exhausto. Estoy todo mojado, frío y temblando. Me envuelvo en mi chaqueta mas fuertemente, desesperado por algo de calor.

"¿Takeru?"

Oh no. Me encojo aún más, tratando de hacerme a mi mismo lo más pequeño posible, rezando que no me vea en la oscuridad, entre la fuerte lluvia. 

"¿Takeru?... ¿Tk?"

No tengo tanta suerte. Me he dado cuenta de dónde estoy ahora - el punte sobre el río, solo a unas cuadras de su apartamento y el primer lugar en que el buscaría. Puedo escuchar sus pasos acercándose a mi, disfrazados por la lluvia. 

"Ahí estás - oh, 'Keru, lo siento..."

Cálidos brazos a mi alrededor, una mejilla mojada sobre mi húmeda frente. Me tenso, rehusándome a responder, pero las lágrimas fluyen de nuevo...

Me toma como a un niño, meciéndome de atrás hacia adelante mientras lloro fuertemente. "Ssh, Ssh, 'Keru... no llores, 'Keru-chan, por favor..." Se quita la chaqueta y me envuelve en ella; lo puedo oler en ella, incluso entre la lluvia. 

"De.." mi voz se rompe; trago saliva y trato de nuevo. "Deja vu."*

"¿Qué?" el remueve mi cabello empapado de mis ojos con tiernos dedos. 

"¿No es así," ahogo un sollozo, "como todo em-empezó?" No puedo evitarlo - los recuerdos son muchos, y rompo en llanto otra vez.

"'Keru..." el sobrenombre sale tan fácilmente de el, su voz suave y gentil. "Todavía te amo."

Volteo mi cabeza, no queriendo verlo. "Pero n-no tanto como a Matt, ¿v-verdad?"

La pausa es muy larga; el traga saliva y se mueve incómodo. "Lo siento..."

Niego con la cabeza, mandando volar lágrimas a todas direcciones. "No lo estés. Espero," trago aire, tratando de sonar tan sincero como pueda, "Espero que seas feliz."

"'Keru..." ahora el llora también. En un impulsivo movimiento, me toma y me acerca, deslizando una mano detrás de mi cabeza y otra alrededor de mi espalda, abrazándome más fuerte que nunca antes. Mojo su pecho con lágrimas calientes, aferrándome desesperadamente a el. 

"Habrán otros," dice rogando. "Otros chicos, mejores que yo, más buenos que yo. Chicos que te tratarán apropiadamente, como te mereces. Chicos que te darán todo..." Hay tanta interrogación en su voz, que espero escuchar un '¿verdad?' cuando termine. 

Me muevo en sus brazos hasta que lo puedo ver, hasta poder ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas, rodeado de cabello destilante de lluvia. "No. No habrán." Casi con vida propia, mi mano sube hasta tocar su mejilla. "Sólo tú."

Sus ojos se agrandan, y no puedo soportarlo más. Lo empujo fuertemente. "Ve, vete."

El trata de alcanzarme; yo lo ignoro, pero el me toma de todas formas, regresándome hacia sus labios en el mas doloroso beso de mi vida.

Tomo sus hombros, lo alejo de mi y le grito "_¡Vete!_" con toda la fuerza que puedo musitar. El toma un paso atrás, se voltea, corre - y yo empiezo a llorar incontrolablemente. 

Caigo a mis rodillas, llorando tan fuerte que no puedo respirar, abrazando su chaqueta fuertemente en mi pecho, solo en la fría y húmeda noche.

* *

Para la hora en que llego al marco de la puerta, las lágrimas corren libremente por mis mejillas. Eso fue lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer, y me ha dolido más que nada. La mirada en su rostro... dios, no puedo creer que yo haya sido la causa de eso. Tanto dolor, tanta tristeza. No merezco vivir...

Tu me esperas en la puerta, con una cálida comprensible sonrisa y los brazos abiertos en que caigo, abrazándome cerca y tratando de alejar mis lágrimas. Lloro hasta quedarme ronco, hasta que mis ojos arden, y tu solo me abrazas. 

Tu has sido mi roca por tanto tiempo, mi fuerza, siempre ahí para mi. No puedo creer que pude haberte engañado. Tu nunca te lo mereciste. 

Eventualmente, ya no puedo llorar más. Me siento tan vacio, y sé que nada podrá hacerme sentir completo de nuevo. Solo quiero achicarme en una esquina y morir.

'Keru... nunca quise lastimarte. Solo quería verte sonreír una vez más. Cada vez me decía a mi mismo, _hasta aquí, esta es la última vez que lo hago_, pero no podía vivir sin tu sonrisa. 

Y Matt... eres tan maravilloso, y mereces estar con alguien mas. No conmigo. Soy un falso, un mentiroso, un pedazo de escoria. Anda, déjame ir, déjame salir de tu vida para el bien. No, no me abraces más fuerte. Déjame ir, por favor...

No puedo hacerlo. Tus brazos son tan cálidos, tan invitantes. Mis parpados se cierran; los fuerzo para que se abran, solo para cerrarse otra vez. Estoy tan cansado, exhausto. Yo...

* *

Te bajo gentilmente en el sofá, tomo una frazada y te cubro con ella. Me siento tan mal - tus mejillas están aún marcadas con lágrimas secándose, tu rostro rojo y demacrado. No puedo creer que hice esto...

No sé si hice lo correcto. Sabía que no podía continuar así, pero tampoco debí haber actuado de esa manera. Quizá debí haberme retirado silenciosamente, dejar que él te tuviera. Parecía amarte tanto, más de lo que yo podría.

Pero... viéndote, acurrucado en mi sofá, sé que no podría haber hecho eso. 

Me inclino hacia abajo, trazando con mis dedos tus labios, cuidadoso de no despertarte. Siento tanto por ti... ¿podría llamarlo amor? No sé, es que no sé. Cuando estás junto a mi, es como si el mundo estuviera completo por fin. ¿Es eso amor? Cuando despierto en la mañana pienso en ti; cuando voy a la cama en la noche sueño en ti. ¿Es eso amor?

¿Tk te amó? ¿Sabrá acaso cómo? ¿Es por eso porque corriste hacia él? ¿no te amé lo suficiente? Estoy tan asustado, Tai, con tanto miedo de que me dejes otra vez. Quizá si digo _te amo_ mas seguido, sonar como que lo siento, quizá te quedarás. 

Por favor, quédate. No podría soportar estar sin ti...

* *

Me tambaleo por el puente, yendo a casa, pero algo me hace cambiar de parecer. Algo me dice que mamá no estará contenta de que llegue tan tarde en la noche, mojado hasta los huesos y obviamente estando llorando. Ella querría saber qué estaba mal, y se que tendría que decirle, y entonces todo se iría abajo.

No. En vez, me dirijo al parque. Necesito aclarar mis pensamientos - una caminata me hará bien.

Estaba tan mal. Estando aquí convoca muchos recuerdos de mi y Tai. Solíamos venir aquí, tarde en las noches, cuando era relativamente seguro - nos sentábamos en una de las bancas, oculta detrás de los arbustos, y nos robábamos acalorados besos. Cada caricia me hacía temblar - yemas de los dedos rozando por labios, manos, rostros; pies descalzos trazando piernas. Sabía que estaba mal, por supuesto, sabía que él estaba con Matt, pero no podía evitarlo. El me hacía sentir maravilloso, cálido y amado. Nunca había conocido alguien que me quisiera tan fieramente, y a la misma ves tiernamente. 

No pude pararlo. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas de nuevo, aunque me prometí que no lloraría aún mas. Colapso en la banca, abrazándome con mis propios brazos fuertemente, meciéndome mientras lloro dolorosamente. Lo amaba _tanto_...

Es como una herida, una gran cortada dentro de mi que nunca curará. Él nunca fue ni siquiera _mío_, y ahora se ha ido para siempre. Nunca me sonreirá, nunca me tocará, nunca me besará otra vez. Nunca.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el? Por qué no pude haberme enamorado de algún otro - Davis, o Ken, o Izzy. _Cualquiera_. Quien sea que no estuviese con mi hermano. Pero no, tuve que enamorarme de Tai. Soy tan estúpido, tan tonto...

Calientes lágrimas caen silenciosamente al pasto, mientras lloro por lo que tuve y no pude mantener...

* *

Me muevo, sintiendo un peso poco familiar cubriéndome - Matt se ha dormido sobre mi, su cabeza descansando sobre mi pecho. Sonrío cuidadosamente, no queriendo sentir nada aún - duele demasiado. Su cabello dorado esparcido sobre toda la frazada, moviéndose gentilmente a cada respiro.

Lo amo, se que sí. Lo he amado por años. Entonces, ¿por qué me siento tan vacío cuando lo miro?

No. El es hermoso, perfecto, una persona tan maravillosa. Si no soy feliz con Matt, ¿con quién sería feliz?

'Keru...

¡No! Tomé mi decisión. No podía tenerlos a los dos, y lo sé. Amo a Matt.

Oh, 'Keru...

Me muerdo el labio, casi sacando sangre cuando mis ojos se llenan y derraman. Se que esta decisión no pudo haber ido de otra manera - así que, ¿Por qué deseo tanto, _tanto_, que pudiera cambiar?

Matt murmura, abre sus ojos, me ve llorar. Por un segundo se ve en pánico, como si no supiera que hacer, y entonces estira sus brazos y me abraza.

No puedo creer que lloro en su hombro otra vez. He llorado más esta noche que nunca antes en mi vida. Y no hay garantía de que no continúe haciéndolo...

Levanto mi cabeza de su pecho, mirando a través de sus incomprensibles ojos, hacia la noche oscura allá afuera. Mi _koibito_ puede estar aquí, conmigo, pero en alguna parte allá afuera, mi _itoshii_ está llorando, solo...

** _____________________________________________________________________________________**

¡Aloha!

Terminado por fin. Han tenido el gusto de leer uno de los más grandiosos fics que he leído en mi corta vida, ¿o me van a decir que no sintieron pena por Tk, Matt y Tai? Por los tres sentí pena, y por los tres sentí coraje también. De verdad que mis respetos a **_Clear Skies_** que es el magnífico creador de este fic, y otros tantos que son igual de maravillosos. 

Me encanta el final de este fic, en especial la última línea, es desgarradora...

Okay, gracias a todos los que dejaron review en este fic, y a los que leyeron también, y a los que no dejaron review... malditos que flojos! Pero bueno, agradecimientos especiales a:

**Master the Gambler **(Exacto, este fic es el rey -al igual que el autor, y si, ¡es el mejor!) y **Gaby** (Por supuesto que tú tonta! ¿qué otra Gaby podría ser?. A ver si ya dejas de molestar de ahora en adelante, ¡Ya está terminado!), que fueron los que más arduo trabajaron para tomarme un segundo y continuar este fic. 

**_¡Gracias!_**

**☺**

_Maleysin_

_~~^_^~~_

_*_Keep Smiling*

**☺**

**_|_**

**_|_**

**_|_**

→ REVIEW AQUÍ ↓

↓

↓ 

↓ 

↓


End file.
